Recuerdos
by Bellatrix-Black-Black
Summary: A veces, cuando regresamos a ciertos lugares, así haya pasado mucho tiempo, siempre conservamos los recuerdos.


Hi!! I'm here again!! Bueno, he escrito esto, no me salió como yo esperaba, pero creo que no está tan mal. Espero que les guste, claro está a los que no tienen problema con esta parejita, un tanto extraña.

Igualmente, los personajes no son mios (sigo lamentando que Sirius no sea mio, pero nada le puedo hacer), sólo escribo historias alrededor de ellos como hobbie, sin fines de lucro, obviamente.

Espero lo disfruten,… ah!! Y la canción central de la historia se llama Memories de Within Temptation, un excelente grupo de Goth Metal Holandes, muy bueno, la verdad!!

**Recuerdos**

Era una noche oscura, después de mucho tiempo, en una vieja casa se abre la puerta principal, todo esta oscuro, cubierto de polvo, los muebles tapados con mantas blancas; entre la penumbra se distingue una figura delgada y alta que camina cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Pasa sus manos por los espaldares cubiertos y empolvados de las sillas, en eso una tenue luz le ilumina el rostro, es de tez blanca, joven aún, con el cabello negro, liso y largo, en sus ojos, grises cual plomo, se refleja una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, soberbia y soledad.

Montones de recuerdos vienen a su mente, recuerdos de hace pocos años atrás, cuando aún aquella esplendorosa mansión era habitada por sus acaudillados miembros, tiempos cuando ella tenía la verdadera felicidad a sus pies y no la supo valorar o aprovechar.

**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way**

- Flash Back-

 _En el jardín trasero de la casa se encontraba sentados dos jóvenes, de aproximadamente unos 17 años, quien los hubiera visto sin conocerlos diría que eran hermanos, ambos de cabello negro y tez blanca, con porte elegante y distinguido para su edad.._

_Te he dicho que eres bien grandecita para decidir lo que quieres ser – le decía el chico insistentemente a ella, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro – No tienes que complacerlos a ellos, seguir sus tontos ideales, yo lo hice__…__-_

_Y estás siendo execrado de la familia – le reprochó ella en tono cortante – Y yo no quiero eso para mi –_

_Entonces yo ya no puedo hacer nada – le dijo sintiéndose frustrado_

_Claro que puedes!!! Sabes que puedes, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado testarudo para aceptar de una buena vez lo que eres, a la familia a la que perteneces – le dijo alzando la voz con desespero_

_No soy un asesino despiadado, ni un fanático de la sangre pura, no__…__ lo siento, quiero una vida como la que he soñado siempre, tranquila y feliz, contigo a mi lado – se le acerca y se le arrodilla tomándole las manos._

_Eso no puede ser entonces, porque yo si entiendo el verdadero significado de mi sangre, sangre que igualmente corre por tus venas – _

_La chica se levantó y salió caminando hacia el interior de la casa, dejándolo allí, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para no sentir el vacío que quedó en ellas cuando su único amor, su verdadero amor, partió sin decir mas nada,___

- Fin del Flash Back-

**I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why**

La joven caminó hasta alas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa, escaleras vacías al igual que su vida desde el momento en que puso sus ideales sobre su corazón.

- Flash Back-

_Una chica como de 20 años corria escaleras arriba con su hermoso y seductor vestido de fiesta verde oscuro, con detalles plateados, sonreía y miraba hacia atrás._

_Hey! Espera – le decía el chico entre risas, corriendo detrás de ella con la respiración agitada, hasta que ella se dejó alcanzar y acorralar entre la pared y el cuerpo de el._

_Ya basta, detente – le decía entre risas, escuchando a lo lejos el bullicio de la fiesta- estas loco! Cualquiera puede aparecer y vernos _

_Eso se puede arreglar – le dijo y la haló de la mano por las escaleras, entraron a una habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. ___

- Fin del Flash Back-

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears**

La joven abre lentamente la puerta del cuarto, que al igual que el resto de la casa se encuentra lleno de muebles viejos y cubierto de polvo, sonríe, amina hasta la cama, se sienta en ella y comienza a observar con detenimiento la habitación.

- Flash Back-

 _Un día cualquiera, bueno, cualquiera para ella, se encontraba en su habitación vistiendose, cuando de repente entra el chico por la puerta como si nada._

_Se toca la puerta antes de entrar, son normas de educación – le dice volteándose a verlo mientras termina de abotonarse la blusa- _

_No me vengas con esas idioteces – le responde en tono visiblemente molesto – te están esperando abajo, sabes quien es, me imagino –_

_No, no lo se - ella sonrie ante los poco disimulados celos de el, mientras se acerca y le pasa los brazos alrededor de su cuello, gesto que el con poca delicadeza desprecia y le baja los brazos._

_No te hagas la desentendida__…__ baja, no lo hagas esperar, porque no creo que haya venido solo por hacer una visita de cortersía – dicho esto salió de la habitación ___

- Fin del Flash Back-

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears**

Si, esa vez habían sido celos, porque el sabía lo que probablemente pasaría, y así pasó. Esa noche ella se comprometió con quien sería su esposo, en una cena familiar pero muy formal y por supuesto el debía estar presente. En ese instante el mundo se le vino encima al joven, sin saber que a ella le ocurriría lo mismo.

Salió de la habitación, bajando nuevamente para salir de una vez por todas de esa casa, lugar que le traía demasiados recuerdos, buenos y malos recuerdos: recuerdos que la lastimaban, recuerdos que sólo atravesaban la coraza que día a día ella se había esforzado en formar en su alma y su corazón, porque sólo eso quedaba de el, recuerdos, de el, su único y verdadero amor. ¿Su esposo? No, solo era eso, su esposo ante los ojos de los demás, su carta de presentación, su representante ante la cara de los demás, pero no era ni será nunca como ese chico de su juventud, el que logró romper el hielo que se empezaba a formar en su corazón, la razón por la cual ella dudó mil veces de seguir los absurdos ideales o tirar todo a la borda e irse con el, sin importarle nada, pero más pudo su propio orgullo que otra cosa..

Al llegar nuevamente a la sala creyó escuchar un ruido, su corazón de aceleró, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie iba a esa casa, nadie más que su familia sabía como ubicarla, y hacía varios años que de su familia solo quedaba ella y … se detuvo a pensar y su corazón palpitó aún con más fuerza, desfondó su varita y siguió caminando lentamente.

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**

- Sirius? – dijo en un susurro al observar la figura de hombre, alto, al tiempo que el se daba la vuelta rápidamente, no había cambiado mucho, por lo menos para ella, seguía siendo el joven igual o más guapo que antes, con sus ojos grises, iguales a los de ella, con esa seguridad en su actuar

- Bellatrix Lestrange – le dijo el en tono sereno, aunque por dentro su sangre golpeaba con más fuerza, no sabía si de rabia o de amor, o ambas cosas. Se quedó observándola en silencio, para el seguia siendo la misma chica hermosa de antes, la chica que hace pocos años le había dado la peor noticia de toda su vida, hasta ahora.

- Flash Back-

 _Era media noche en Hogwarts, en la torre de Astronomía la esperaba impacientemente como de costumbre, esta vez se estaba retardando, será que no vendrá, se preguntaba el inconscientemente; justo cuando se daba por vencido y se decidió marcharse, la puerta se abrió y ella entró por ahí, se sacó la capa, el sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero algo inusual había en ella._

_El se acercó para darle un beso, al cual ella respondió, el sintió todo el amor y la pasión que sólo ella despedía. Pasaron, no se cuanto tiempo, para ellos era eterno y a la vez escaso._

_Sirius, te debo decir algo – le dijo ella_

_¿__Qué paso? – le dijo mientras el acariciaba delicadamente el cabello_

_Me voy a casar con Rodolphus Lestrange, no más terminemos el colegio_

_El se quedó helado ante la noticia. Esa fue la noticia que les derrumbó el mundo a ambos._

- Fin del Flash Back-

**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time.**

Se miraron por un tiempo, fijamente, sin decir nada uno ni otro.

Que haces aquí? – preguntó ella por fin

Recordando, solo eso… recordando … y tu? –

Recordando – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, al momento que salía de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando atrás s Sirius y sus recuerdos.


End file.
